SF Odcinek 34
|-|Informacje= right|290px Odcinek na francuskiej i polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 28.02.2017r. left|350px Niepokojące wiadomości |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 1350 22px ---- Odcinek rozpoczynamy obawami przed wejściem do szkoły. ---- *'Idź na lekcję historii.' Udajesz się prosto do sali B (możesz też wcześniej spotkać WS2 w szatni/pokoju gospodarzy). *'Idź w ustronne miejsce ze swoim chłopakiem.' Po lekcji postanawiasz zaszyć się gdzieś z WS. Najpierw jednak musisz natknąć się na: **Peggy - klatka schodowa/dziedziniec **Klementynę - sala gimnastyczna/biblioteka/sala A/pokój gospodarzy **Panią Dyrektor - drugi korytarz/korytarz na I piętrze **Amber, Li i Charlotte - sala A/sala plastyczna/ogród Następnie twój wybranek zaprowadza cię do miejsca waszego pierwszego pocałunku. *'Idź na lekcję w-fu.' Zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego odbędą się w sali gimnastycznej. *'Idź do szatni!' Jak wyżej. *'Porozmawiaj ze swoim chłopakiem.' Po zajęciach z akrobatyki zamiast iść z powrotem do szatni, razem z WS odbywacie rozmowę na klatce schodowej/w ogrodzie. Zostaje ona jednak przerwana przez Rozalię. *'Wróć do domu.' Wracasz razem z Rozą do swojego mieszkania. Po drodze natykasz się na Iris. Rano dokonujesz wyboru stroju. *'Idź do szkoły.' Idziemy do szkoły przez miasto. *'Znajdź Alexy'ego.' Po drodze napotkasz: **Kim w szatni/sali B/sala gimnastyczna **Melanię w pokoju gospodarzy/sali A/bibliotece **Armina/Kentina na klatce schodowej/dziedzińcu/sala biologiczna Alexy razem z Violettą są w sali plastycznej. *'Idź na stołówkę.' Na korytarzu przed pokojem nauczycielskim, Sucrette i Alexy wpadają na Rozalię. Udają się do stołówki, która znajduje się obok klatki schodowej. *'Nie możesz dłużej zostać na stołówce. Zjedz na zewnątrz.' Priya oraz nasza postać wychodzą na zewnątrz. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań postanawiają się przejść. Pierwsza rozmowa odbywa się w parku, druga na przystanku autobusowym, a trzecia przed sklepami. Postanawiacie zjeść lunch w kafejce (3 18px). Następnie wracacie do szkoły. *'Idź na lekcję.' Zajęcia odbywają się w sali A. Po ich zakończeniu Iris zauważa, że zgubiła telefon. Postanawiasz pomóc jej go poszukać. *'Poszukaj telefonu Iris.' right|320px Zanim znajdziesz urządzenie możesz spotkać: **Pana Farazowskiego i Kim - korytarz 2 **Violettę - I piętro **Klementynę - sala biologiczna/biblioteka **Dyrektorkę - korytarz główny **Kastiela/Nataniela - sala gimnastyczna **Panią Delanay - I piętro **Li - I piętro/klatka schodowa/korytarz 2 W zależności od tego, kto jest twoim WS, telefon pojawi się w innym miejscu: **Sala plastyczna - Nataniel **Ogród - Kastiel **Biblioteka - Lysander **Sala biologiczna - Kentin **Stołówka - Armin *'Oddaj telefon Iris.' Kiedy znajdziemy telefon, mamy wybór spróbować dowiedzieć się co za wiadomości dostaje nasza koleżanka, lub nie zaglądać do jej telefonu. Zaraz po tym pojawiają się Iris i Armin. Su i jej spontaniczność postanawiają się schować. Rudowłosa chwilę później znika nie widząc swojego telefonu. Su wychodzi z ukrycia zapominając o obecności Armina. Niezależnie od wcześniejszego wyboru, zaniepokojeni początkiem wiadomości, który widać na ekranie, próbujemy włamać się do telefonu. Wtedy pojawia się Melania, która - widząc, że znaleźliśmy urządzenie - postanawia oddać je Iris razem z nami. Po kilku przemieszczeniach, od Melanii uwalnia nas dyrektorka. *'Znajdź spokojne miejsce, aby obejrzeć telefon.' Udajemy się do sali B. Kiedy tylko wyjmujemy telefon, pojawia się Iris. Wybucha płaczem z powodu swoich "złych ocen" i obawy, że będzie powtarzać klasę. Razem z Arminem proponujemy udzielenie jej korepetycji, by pod tym pretekstem lepiej zbadać sytuację. Po wszystkim udajemy się na dziedziniec. *'Wróć do Iris.' Razem z Iris i Arminem udajecie się przez park do domu rudowłosej. *'Zjedz podwieczorek zanim przejdziesz do poważniejszych spraw.' Idziecie razem do kuchni, a chwilę później wracacie do salonu. *'Wyjdź na zewnątrz z Arminem.' W ogrodzie zamieniacie kilka słów dotyczących waszego planu. Potem czekacie w salonie na Iris. *'Poszukaj Iris.' Idziemy do jej pokoju. Słysząc pukanie, rudowłosa mówi, że za moment przyjdzie, a my wracamy do salonu. Pojawia się jej mama, informująca nas, że wychodzi z Thomasem na co najmniej dwie godziny. Kiedy po kilku minutach Iris dalej nie ma, Armin postanawia po nią pójść. Idziemy z nim. Poszukiwaną spotykamy na korytarzu. *'Przygotuj się do pracy.' Przerabiając materiał na świeżym powietrzu, na patio, Armin pod pretekstem udania się do łazienki, zostawi was same. Iris chce przerwy od nauki. Udajecie się do ogrodu, gdzie dziewczynę niecierpliwi nieobecność chłopaka. Chce go poszukać. *'Nie pozwól, aby Iris zobaczyła, co robi Armin!' Idziesz za Iris próbując ją powstrzymać. Na szczęście Armin był już na korytarzu. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że tyle nauki jej wystarczy, co nam nie przeszkadza, bo chcemy dowiedzieć się jakie informacje udało się zdobyć czarnowłosemu. *'Posłuchaj, co Armin ma ci do powiedzenia.' Próbujesz uzyskać od Armina informacje o zawartości komputera Iris, ale chłopak stwierdza, że park nie jest dobrym miejscem na tego typu rozmowę. Zanim porozmawiacie o tym przed szkołą, spotkasz przed wejściem do parku brata i mamę twojej koleżanki. *'Spędź trochę czasu z Arminem w swoim pokoju./Wróć do domu.' Idziecie z Arminem do domu./Wracasz do domu, gdzie postanawiasz zadzwonić do swojego chłopaka. Zanim się pojawi, musisz dwa razy wyjść z mieszkania. KONIEC ODCINKA ---- Kastiel: Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć, że będę musiał cię pilnować. A. Przede wszystkim potrzebuję, abyś był przy mnie. B. Tak, może dzięki temu uniknę przykrych wpadek... C. Nie potrzebuję opiekunki! (ILUSTRACJA) ---- Nataniel: Jakiś czas temu też przyszłaś mi z pomocą... A. (Nie mam ochoty do tego wracać...) B. (Gdybym miała się cofnąć w czasie, bez wahania zrobiłabym to samo.) (ILUSTRACJA) C. (Może chce porozmawiać o swoim ojcu?) ---- Lysander: Pomogę wam. Chcę być przy tobie, gdybyś potrzebowała ochrony. A. Przesadzasz... Nic mi nie grozi. B. Mam nadzieję! C. Nie chcę cię zmuszać, abyś angażował się w podejrzane historie... (ILUSTRACJA) ---- Armin: A. Czujesz się teraz tutaj jak u siebie? B. To przypomina niepoprawną propozycję... (ILUSTRACJA) C. (Położyłam się koło niego. Miło było patrzeć, że jest taki wyluzowany.) ---- Kentin: Chcę przy tym być. I nie próbuj mnie zniechęcać. A. Nie mam zamiaru prowadzić dochodzenia bez ciebie. (ILUSTRACJA) B. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się w to mieszać? C. Co za stanowczość! |-|Nowości= 34Amber - radość.png Dyrektorka-rdw normal.png Dyrektorka zła -rdw.png 34Iris - płacz.png 34Iris - strach.png 34Iris - wzruszenie.png 34Klementyna - zakłopotanie.png 34Li - radość.png Dziedziniec-rdw.jpg Ogrod.jpeg 34Stołówka.jpg |-|Rzeczy= center |-|Prezenty= 34 Spaghetti.png|''Spaghetti'' od wróżki 34 Tornister.png|''Tornister'' przedmiot |-|Stroje= Koszt strojów po aktualizacji: *Strój do Kastiela - 38 18px *Strój do Armina/Kentina - 44 18px *Strój do Lysandra/Nataniela - 37 18px 693px |-|Ilustracje= 34Kas-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 34Nat-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 34Lys-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 34Armin-longpurple-yellow.jpeg 34Ken-longpurple-yellow.jpeg en:Episode 34 es:Episodio 34 ru:Эпизод 34 pt-br:Episódio 34 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt